gears_online_robloxfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Editing and contributing to this wikia is a privilege and can be taken away if you do not abide by these rules. User Rules # DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE! (Only Admins and the Founder are allowed to edit this page) # DO NOT vandalize! I know this one is obvious however there are some troublesome people out there who would love to ruin this wikia. (For the sake of this rule I have made it so you must have an account to edit this wikia.) # DO consult with an admin if you feel someone is harassing you. Your online safety is our #1 concern here. If you feel someone is bullying you, please tell us right away. # DO NOT insert false information. (Grammatical errors don't count for any grammar hungry admins I may have.) # DO NOT use profanity, inexplicable language, or pornography. (Failure to comply with this rule will result in an immediate ban for some cases.) # If an admin warns you about bad behavior DO NOT continue said behavior as it will only get you into more trouble. # DO NOT make pointless edits for achievements. I want this place to be a productive wiki, not a place of competition. # DO NOT advertise your Youtube, Twitch, Roblox account, asking for followers, asking to visit your place, join your group, or to donate. (This is mentioned on the home page.) # If you make an edit, make sure the information is correct. If the information is false on purpose, a warning will be given out. # DO NOT request to become admin to unban someone. If you wish to appeal your ban, please contact me on a different account and I will be more than happy to discuss it with you. # If I say there are admin positions, DO NOT spam my wall asking me for admin, this will lead to a block. Admin Rules While admins are people I have chosen to help me clean the wiki of any malicious people, they must follow the above rules as well as the following: # DO be active on the wikia. If you can't get to your computer for some reason, I understand that but you cannot be inactive for too long. # DO NOT EDIT THIS SECTION! You are fine to edit the user rules, just not this section. (You must consult me first before editing the user section.) # DO NOT ban people for no reason. (I know this may be a simple rule to follow but I was once banned for minor grammatical errors.) # DO when giving a ban or block, consult the founder before giving a ban. If I am shown proof that seems convincing, I will select an appropriate ban time that you may give. # DO NOT repeat the rules in the comments. If someone violates the rules, tell the founder right away. # DO NOT unban people if they are your friends or someone you know. If you want to appeal someone's ban, tell me who it is and why they deserve to be appealed. # DO NOT change the wiki's logo or favicon. While you have access to the admin dashboard, I will forbid you from changing any logo associated with the wiki. __FORCETOC__